DASTRO Series
and Dastrox]] The DASTRO Series is a series of robotic units that serve Makuta Rularx to serve him as assistants and enforcers in various capacities. History The DASTRO Series was initiated by Makuta Rularx some years ago as a means of producing effective and loyal operatives of his own. His first few attempts were limited in their capacities, and one unit's tactical algorithms malfunctioned and caused the unit to actually self-destruct. Over time, Rularx honed the engineering behind the robots to a finer science, resulting in more efficient and powerful robots. Some time shortly before moving into Burtok's Fortress, Rularx perfected a formula for producing small and powerful servomotors, leading him to implement them into the latest model, after which he decommissioned all of the previous units. One was sent into battle against the Order of Altronia, but the rest remain offline. Acronym 'D'efensive, 'A'ggressive, and 'S'ociable 'T'actical 'R'obotic 'O'perative Classification Alpha-Class The Alpha-Class DASTRO units began the series, being built as hulking giants with heavy armor and outfitted with many weapons. They were built mainly was warrior-droids, with large, cumbersome fingers which were useless for delicate tasks but perfect for combat. There are nine units that belong to this class, with the last being the strongest, best-outfitted, and most dangerous. Beta-Class Currently only one robot is known to exist of this class, which is more capable of delicate tasks like maintenance and constructing/repairing other robots or minions. They are closer to standard size of most beings in the Matoran Universe, and thus also better function as messengers and major-domos. They are also outfitted with a telepathic link to their commander, something that the Alpha Class did not have. Known Units * Marks 1-8 (Implied) * Mark 9 * Mark 10 , the first Beta-Class DASTRO Unit]] Abilities and Physical Description DASTRO units are bipedal androids designed for combat and communication. The robots commonly are outfitted with weapons, usually affixed to the arms or held in hand. They are also outfitted with durable armor, which protects them from attacks and weathering. The robots are built to know every detail of their inside mechanics, and thus, if they are damaged, or part of them is removed, they can reassemble themselves with little difficulty. They can also automatically upgrade their clockwork systems and internal processors as soon as they are aware a new version is available. They also can learn to use new weapons, and newer versions of the Alpha class and all those of the Beta class can improvise with fallen opponents' weapons as well. Sometimes the Brotherhood makes upgrades or modifications for the robots, but they need only send the bot specs of the mod and it will automatically install it. The robots often have a power source in their torso, which means a heavy blow to the torso can be terminal to the unit. Their main clockwork systems are contained in their head, to shorten the distance between their sensors and the systems that react to their environment. The robots' joints are powered by high-torque servos and pistons, often with more then ample power to lift the robot's own weight, and recently enough to give the robot impressive strength. Beta-class robots use a recently discovered new algebraic formula to calculate the power and size of their servos, which allows for more compact design. All of the robots to date have had a visible cooling system or fluid-filled tubes reaching from their chest to their back. Trivia * Dastrox's name was mainly an attempt at getting a name that started with a D for the list of Altronia Continuity characters, but since the last letter in the acronym represented "Mark 10" nine other robots had to have existed. To give another example, Mark 9 was created, but it was so awesome that Sidd had to give it a part in the story. Both name robots will appear in the near future of the story. * Dastrox is based off the commando droids and the assassin droids from Star Wars. * Dastro-IX is inspired by the Iron Man movies to a significant degree. Category:Robots Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Groups Category:Altronia Continuity